


Tomorrow... (DMMd Anime Ep 10 insert)

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Jumping on the “Noiz and Koujaku are totally sharing a bed in episode 10” train with a quick drabble because why the hell not.





	Tomorrow... (DMMd Anime Ep 10 insert)

**Author's Note:**

> (I love weekly releases, I’d forgotten what this was like!)

“Yeah… since you guys are with me, I can’t help but worry about it.” Aoba said, his face tense and his eyes downcast.

“Don’t worry about it, Aoba.” Koujaku said, a reassuring smile on his face. “We’ll be fine. But you should get some sleep for now. You’ve had a long day.”

“If you’re sure…” Aoba said, uncertainty in his face. But a pained grimace wiped the expression away, and he pressed a hand to his head. “I guess that’s a good idea. Thanks.”

Aoba drained the rest of his water and headed up the stairs to the next floor, leaving Koujaku and Noiz alone in the lounge room.

“Thanks for your hard work.” Koujaku said after a moment.

“Huh? I didn’t do anything for you.” Noiz said.

“Yeah, but for Aoba.” Koujaku said. “And Clear too.”

“Still, it has nothing to do with you.” Noiz said, shrugging.

“Listen here, you little shit,” Koujaku said, rising to his feet. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Don’t.” Noiz replied. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Tch. Whatever, then.” Koujaku said, his anger fizzling out. “I’m going to take shower.”

He left without waiting for Noiz to reply.

When Koujaku returned his room, he was met with something unexpected. Noiz was lying on his bed, eyes closed. His white shirt had been tossed unceremoniously over the chair in the corner, his hideous shoes had been dropped by the foot of the bed. At the creak of the door swinging open, Noiz opened his eyes.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, old man.” Noiz said, rolling on to his side. “I’m tired and since Clear is in my bed…”

“It’s fine.” Koujaku said. He sat down on the end of the bed, and began to towel his hair dry. He shifted once, when he felt Noiz tugging on the blanket. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my whole life.“ Noiz muttered.

"Me neither.” Koujaku said. He pressed his fingertips to the tattoo on his shoulder, but for once could barely feel the difference between the sensation of his normal skin and the skin tainted with ink. It did not burn anymore, nor were the edges raised in protest against being forced silent. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet and returned the towel to the bathroom.

By the time he returned to what had become his room, Noiz was already asleep. Curled up on his side, one of his AllMates resting just by his pillow, he looked not a day older than his nineteen years. There was bruising on his fingers from the repair work he had been doing earlier. He was shivering, too.

Koujaku sighed. It was colder in Glitter than he was used to at home, but after a brief look he had been unable find either the temperature controls or more blankets. His eyes felt heavy; this bodily exhaustion would be more concerning if he had the energy to deal with it.

He flopped down on the bed beside Noiz, careful not to wake him and careful to keep some distance between them. It should be fine; he was too tall to sleep on the couch, and other rooms were occupied. He stole some of the covers for himself, and closed his eyes.

Beni was already set with an alarm. There was still some time before the Special Commemorative Event. Tomorrow they could make a plan, and set it into motion. Tomorrow…

*****

Noiz woke to Glitter’s strange half-light and the unfamiliar sounds of someone breathing beside him. It was Koujaku, he saw upon turning over. Why the obnoxious and frankly indecipherable Rib leader had chosen to sleep there was a mystery but… Noiz could not shake the soft swell of relief in his chest.

He was not alone.

Noiz poked Koujaku’s arm once, then again harder, but he did not stir. Feeling – for the first time – the high amount of body heat given off by another person, Noiz shuffle a little closer. It would be fine; he was careful not to get too close, and it seemed Koujaku was a heavy sleeper anyway. Noiz was not used to being cold.

He pulled the blanket back up over his shoulder. Not cold and not alone; even if his fingers were sore and a dull ache had settled in his shoulders from when he had been hunched over Clear to provide whatever repairs he could, at least this was better than nothing. He had become so used to nothing – and this was so much better than nothing.

Tomorrow he could try again to fix Clear. There was still some time before the Special Commemorative Event. Tomorrow he could gather some supplies and continue his work. Tomorrow…


End file.
